gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Man Walking
Dead Man Walking is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Michael De Santa by FIB agent Dave Norton. Description Dave asks Michael to meet him at the Galileo Observatory. During the meeting, Michael confesses that he robbed the Vangelico store with Franklin and dares Dave to arrest him, to allow Dave to gain extra credit with the FIB. Dave refuses. Instead, he asks Michael for a favor. Ferdinand Kerimov, an informant and suspected terrorist, has been declared dead by the IAA, but the FIB believe he's being "debriefed" somewhere. Dave wants Michael to enter the morgue in Strawberry and confirm that Kerimov is indeed dead. Because the IAA has the morgue secured, Michael must sneak in. Dave facetiously remarks that Michael should have no trouble "playing dead", before knocking him out with a Nightstick. With Michael slipping out of conciousness, Dave quickly informs him to call him when he regains conciousness. In the morgue, Michael regains conciousness in a body bag. The bag is soon unzipped and two medical examiners begin preparing Michael's body for autopsy. Michael surprises the examiners, choking one while the other runs away. A guard soon appears who Michael can take down with a sneak attack. Michael then checks the corpses in the morgue. He discovers one with Kerimov's name on the toe tag, but the body is of a black woman, and is obviously not Kerimov. Michael calls Dave to relay the news. Dave tells Michael he must escape the morgue. At this point, more guards appear. Michael must shoot his way through the first floor and up to the second where he retrieves his clothes and weapons. From there, Michael must shoot out a window and jump into a dumpster below. Michael must then evade the cops (using either a Felon, a Baller, or another vehicle), after which he calls Franklin and asks him to meet at the oil derricks in El Burro Heights. Once there, Michael urges Franklin to flee Los Santos, warning him that the FIB will soon put Franklin's life in danger. Franklin states that Michael has helped him, and so he will help Michael. Michael thanks Franklin for his loyalty. Franklin leaves and the mission ends. Mission objectives *Search the morgue for the body. *Escape from the building. *Escape through the window. *Shoot out the window and escape. *Lose the cops. *Go to the oil derricks. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. **Kill as many enemies with a headshots for one shot kills. *Headshots - Kill 14 enemies with a headshot. **Kill as many enemies with a headshot. *Time - Complete within 09:30. **Skip cutscenes. The Felon is useful for escape, shoot the window once you're out of the dumpster, and use the exit behind, not ahead to lose the cops quickly and efficiently. *Focused Killer - Kill 4 enemies using Michael's special ability. **Kill most enemies with the special ability, it also helps for the headshot objective. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. **Take cover throughout the mission, and don't pick up weapons and armor until all enemies are dead on the last floor. Aftermath Bleeter Posts *@Ismorticianpete - "So I'm about to slice and dice at the morgue when the dude wakes up and goes psycho! Had to run for my life! Who says I got a boring job now!" *@mandybrocoli - "You hear about that shootout at the coroners in South LS? Apparently IAA was involved. What's your call - terrorists or zombies?" Trivia *If Michael doesn't "wake up" when the doctors are examining him, they will eventually cut him open with a bonesaw, killing him. During this time, moving the camera around will result in some unique dialog between the doctors. The dialogue consists of them making insulting comments about Michael's body weight and general health. *A plot hole exists during the initial cutscene of this mission. Dave knocks Michael out with a Nightstick and after doing this, tells Michael to call him when he gets to the morgue. However, Michael would be near-unconcious by this point and wouldn't have been able to hear Dave's instructions. It is possible that Michael could have either heard Dave as he was slipping into unconsciousness, or he assumed that ending up in the morgue was part of Dave's plan, though he expresses surprise when he phones Dave later in the mission. *Michael tells Dave in the mission's introduction cutscene that Trevor visited him "a couple days ago", even though the mission can be started straight after Fame or Shame. This is most likely a script oversight. *One of the alarms that can be heard during the escape is the same used in The Lost and Damned mission Off Route, when Johnny Klebitz steals a Prison Bus. *In Max Payne 2, there's an arcade mode also called Dead Man Walking. *The guard that searches for Michael wears the same outfit as Steve Haines. *Regardless of which vehicle Michael uses to escape from the police, once his wanted level is cleared the radio will automatically tune into Los Santos Rock Radio and "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen will always play. *Franklin can be seen at the oil derricks talking on his phone when Michael calls him. *Strangely, if Michael injures one of the medics inside the coroners office but doesn't kill him, the medic may pull out a Pistol and die shortly afterwards. * According to the "bleets" in Bleeter, is possible that the medical examiner, seen ran away, is called Pete, likely because his user account (@lsmorticianpete) says: "So I'm about to slice and dice at the morgue when the dude wakes up and goes psycho! Had to run for my life! Who says I got a boring job now!", which is the same situation seen on the mission. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 20 Dead Man Walking|Dead Man Walking Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Dead Man Walking (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Totgesagte leben länger Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V